Max V.S. The Labyrinth
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: PG cause there might be swearing laterz! And this is a Crossover fic with the Labyrinth and another tv show!


  
  
  
This is a problem! I can't keep my mind on one story for too long before I create another one! Okay this happens _-BEFORE-_ Zach kills himself okay? I just can't get over that! Zach _-KILLED-_ himself! Those stupid people who write the scripts will get a peice of my mind! As soon as I find a way to contact them!   
  
*A _-BIG-_ warning sign appears!*  
  
Computer: CROSSOVER! CROSSOVER!  
  
*Lights flash and sirens go off.*  
  
Seeking Serenity: Eek! The computer is taking over! I really need to get a new computer... *Starts ranting while the computer starts.*   
  
Computer: I'M NOT TAKING OVER YOUR STORY THIS TIME! I'M JUST GOING TO PUT IN HELPFUL HINTS!  
  
Seeking Serenity: *mutters* And add when I don't want you to, probably.  
  
Computer: MOST LIKELY.  
  
Seeking Serenity: Oh well, lets get this over with!  
  
  
Disclaimer!   
  
I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters, I'd have nightmares for the rest of my life if I ever woke up to find that I own any of the things from The Labyrinth! And.... The moment you've all been waiting for! (NOT!) I do, and I repeat, I do NOT! own... *drumroll* Dark Angel! I mean _-Hello!?-_ Zach? I mentioned Zach some where back there? I mean Duh!  
  
Oh well! Just enjoy! (If there's anything _-TO-_ enjoy...)  
  
Oh! Yeah! I'm such a dummy! Thoughts are in º...º Kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Scene: Logan's House.*  
  
Max came in and flopped onto the sofa, "God! You'd think these people would learn that guns aren't a very good idea!"   
  
Logan rolled his wheelchair into the room. He grinned at Max. She was the love of his life, not that he'd ever tell -her- that. "I've got some food in the kitchen, and I got something else for you too."  
  
She looked at him curiously, her interest piqued. ºShe looks like a cat when she's in that position,º Logan thought, sighing inwardly. "What do you mean you have something for me? Did I miss something here?"  
  
Logan chuckled, "It's your birthday, remember?"  
  
Max looked shocked, then she laughed, "I wouldn't call it a -real- birthday, but, yeah I guess it is, in a way..." Logan was already gone, "and I thought that -I- was the one that didn't like to stay still." Max mused.   
  
She stepped into the dining room and Logan held out a package to her, "Its a little old, but I just had it lying around.. I wondered if you'd like it."  
  
She opened the package and found a book, the cover made of red leather, with the title inscribed in gold. She ran her hands over the the gold writing, "The Labyrinth..." She smiled softly, she had been complaining about there being nothing to do lately... She looked up at him with a wry smile, "Is this your way of sayinng stop complaining?"   
  
He shook his head, "No, I just though you'd like it. My mom used to read it to me when I was younger, sort-of to make me behave. She would threaten to wish me away."  
  
She leaned closer to him, "I like it, I really do." She said with a smile. She kissed him softly.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. Max looked up to see Zach standing there, "I hope I'm not interupting anything," The look on his face clearly saying that he didn't care if he was.   
  
Max lifted up the book, "No, you weren't. I was just, thanking him for the gift."  
  
Zach scooped up the book from MAx's hands, "The Labyrinth," his mind conected the word labyrinth to maze, which instantly becane strategy in his mind. "A good strategy book." He said with a shrug, handing it back to Max.  
  
Logan glared at him, "It's no such thing! Just because you don't think about anything but war doesn't mean -she- doesn't. I gave it to her because it's a good _-fantasy-_ book, about a young girl who wishes her brother away to the Goblin King."  
  
Zach glared at Logan, "Max doesn't need her head to be filled with fantasy! She needs to focus on not getting captured by Mantacore!"  
  
Now it was Max's turn to glare, "Zach! We haven't heard anything about Mantacore in _-ages!-_ I complained about my boredom and he got me this book! So scram!"  
  
"No! If you ask me its Logan who should scram! I wish that Goblin King of his would take _-him-_ away right now!"   
  
The wind whipped up in an erie moan and Max looked around nervously, "What's happening?"  
  
Zach, for once in his life, looked unsure, "I don't know..."   
  
The lights went out and Max used her nightvision to look around. Something headed towards Logan. She leapt out and knocked it aside. A low chuckle came from by the windows. "How interesting, I never thought I'd meet a girl gifted as you are. I am Jareth, the Goblin King. Time to let go though, my goblins will take Mister Cayle to the Goblin city, he is much to big to be a goblin, perhaps I'll settle for making him an elf..."   
  
Max had knocked Jareth's feet out from under him and huddled protectively over Logan. Zach inched towards them, ready to take on anyone that threatend Max. "Look for another man to transform, cause Logan ain't goin' anywhere!"  
  
Jareth stood and glared at Max, "I'm afraid you have no choice my dear, this one over here said the words, Logan has to come with me now." A barage of goblins barreled towards Logan and vanished when they grabbed him.  
  
"No!" Max shrieked, "Give him back!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, though I will give you and your friend here a chance at retriving him, make it to the center of the Labyrinth and you can have him back."  
  
Zach tugged on Max's arm, "Max, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Max had been busy memorising lengths and distances, "Yes, I want to," She glared at Zach, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to though." She started off towards the Labyrinth.  
  
"One moment!" Jareth put his hand on her shoulder, and vanished before she could hurt him, He chuckled from his position in the tree, "I must warn you, you have only thirteen hours in which to retrive him."  
  
He vanished, leaving behind a very pissed off Max, "That stupid, low down, dirty, rotten, coward!" She whirled around and stomped off to the Labyrinth, leaving Zach to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seeking Serenity: Okay, short but it's only the first chapter!  
  
Computer: A short _-BORING-_ chapter.  
  
Seeking Serenity: Oh shut up!  
  
Computer: *To the readers* please review.  



End file.
